1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to key retainers and more specifically it relates to an improved spare key holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous key retainers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,438 to Chapman; 4,457,425 to Cooper et al.; 4,860,563 to Gerch and 4,964,508 to Balsley all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A clip type fastener for attachment to a mounting or supporting element, as the handle of a tool box or tool box drawer, for wedgingly receiving an article, as a key for the tool box lock, in accessible position to insert or remove the same relative to a mounting recess in the fastener body portion from which spaced legs extend in directions for selectively and resiliently gripping mounting or support elements, as handles, of different cross-sectional configurations. Outer legs being adapted for snap engagement and mounting on the web portion of a formed angle or beam type, as a T-angle, mounting element or handle with an intermediate leg acting as a strut against the web portion for properly positioning the fastener thereon. An outer leg and an intermediate leg are adapted for snap engagement and mounting on a handle or other supporting element of generally uniform cross section, as an extruded aluminum element, for properly positioning the fastener thereon.
Magnetic holder for keys and the like embodying this invention is in the form of a unitary extrusion of synthetic plastic, magnetic material. The extrusion has a planar web portion, and a key-shaped cutout is provided through the base portion of said magnetic material. The extrusion includes longitudinal, inwardly opening side edge channels, and the sheet is slidably insertable within said channels as a closure for one side of the key shaped cutout. Also disclosed is a method of manufacturing such key holders which includes the steps of extruding a unitary, continuous strip of synthetic plastic magnetic material with a planar web portion and inturned longitudinal edge channels. A key-shaped cutout is punched through the web portion of the magnetic strip, and a flat panel is fitted over one side of the key-shaped cutout, with the edges of the panel disposed in the channels.
Luggage, such as hand carried briefcases, purses or the like, are provided with key ring holders on an inner face thereof, preferably a cover. The holder is in the form of a short horizontal or longitudinal strap secured at its midsection to the face just above and open top of a conventional pocket or envelope mounted on the inner face. The strap has wings or legs projecting from its secured mid portion. The end of each wing or leg has a pad of a hook and loop (VELCRO) fastener secured on its inner side. A complimentary hook and loop pad is secured to the opposing inner face of the cover at a location to secure the outer ends of the wings or legs in an extended flat condition against the cover. The two wings or legs are pulled free of the cover carried pads, and are brought together on opposite sides of their secured mid portion. A key carrying key ring is draped over the juxtaposed wings which are then spread apart back to their original extended positions and pressed against the cover pads to trap the key ring on opposite sides of the secured central portion of the strap. The keys on the key ring are dropped into the mouth of the pocket or envelope to be held flatwise in an easily accessible position until needed.
A cache or holder for a key or other small item comprises a first part having at least one pocket for holding a key and a second part releasably securable to the first part. An adhesive layer or other securing device is for securing the second part to a selected surface in a concealed location.